My Beast Slayer
by princessofthefallenx
Summary: When Seth falls in love with Brock's girlfriend, he willing to do anything to take her from him. trigger warning: abuse
1. Part 1

Monday Night Raw. I should feel lucky to be here. Ecstatic that a normal girl like me gets to date a WWE Superstar. I was...at first. Then he changed. He wasn't the same man I fell in love with. He didn't want to show up to work unless the paycheck made it worth it. It wasn't just how money hungry he became. Something else changed in him. The man I loved was gone and he had truly transformed into the beast he portrayed on tv. Whether it was the fame, the steroids, or something else, the man I knew and loved was gone. I couldn't find him anymore either. I saw fragments of his old self from time to time, but soon that became less and less. Pretty soon it was like I was dating a stranger.

Brock was getting ready backstage for another promo before WrestleMania. It was surprising that Paul had actually got him to do this one. He was mostly refusing to do anything til Mania.

I tagged along like I always did. When we first start dating he would call me his good luck charm, now I guess it's routine for me to come.

"Babe?" I piped up suddenly as he was looking at himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles. He made eye contact with me through the mirror. "I am going to catering to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" He shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

I walked down the hall towards catering and walked right past it to an abandoned hallway that was mainly filled with equipment.

"I was wondering when you would show up. Is it that hard to sneak away from bucket head?" A voice came from behind some equipment.

"Shut up," I giggled as a long-haired man stepped out from where he was hiding. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. His dark brown eyes looking into mine.

"I missed you." He said putting his forehead on mine. He kissed me softly on the lips. "I thought I was going to have to kill Paul just to get him on before Mania to see you." He kissed me again this time a bit rougher. I winced a bit in pain, praying he didn't notice that. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling away.

"Nothing, you just surprised me that's all."

He searched my eyes, "He did it again, didn't he?" I looked away from his eyes. This isn't how I wanted my meet up with Seth to go. Seth and I have been secretly together since before a little before the Summer Slam of last year. He saw me sitting by myself in catering and came to sit next to me. We just clicked. I don't know how else to explain it. He gave me his number and soon after a bunch of late night texts he asked me to be something more.

We barely ever got to see actually each other though since I only come around when Brock does. Most of our relationship was lived through secret text messages. The longest time we had been together was after he won the Royal Rumble.

\--flashback--

I knocked on Seth's hotel room door. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. This was extremely risky. It was one thing to sneak off with him during Raw, but a whole night alone with him in a hotel room. Brock normally slept like a rock especially after matches, but anything was possible. Anything.

Seth opened the door with a smile on his face. "I was scared you would chicken out." He moved to let her in. His room was kind of a mess. His clothes thrown all over the floor. "Sorry about the mess." He put a hand on the back of his neck. "I was trying to clean up a bit before you came and ended up making a bigger mess."

"It's okay." I smile at him. "I didn't expect anything special."

"Sorry," he said moving some clothes back into his suitcase. I stood next to the door as he cleaned up a bit more. He looked back over to her. "You can come in. You don't have to stand in the doorway." He walked over to her. "I don't bite. Well, not hard at least." He chuckled taking my hand to move me towards the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed with him. He held my hand for a while. "I don't expect anything, you know. I thought I would get that out on the way. We can just watch movies and talk if you want." He put a piece of my hair back behind my ear. "I won't force anything on you."

I bit my lip, leaning in a bit. "What if I want to do more than watch movies?" I asked.

He leaned in too, "Than we can do that." He grabbed my face. "Anything you want. I am just happy to actually spend time with you." He rubbed my thumb against my cheek. He pulled my face into his lips, kissing me. "All I want is to celebrate my win with you." He said against my lips. He moved his hands down to my hips pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His hands played with the hem of my shirt.

I pulled away from him. "Maybe we can start off a bit slow? Like, watch a movie for a bit."

He smiled, "As you wish."

He pulled out Netflix to find a movie for us to watch. There was nothing really there to watch so I suggested we watch the Office. I had seen it a million times, but I didn't really want to watch anything.

He yawned and wrapped one of his arms around me pulling me close again. "Okay, that was lame."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That is the oldest trick in the book, Rollins."

"It worked, though. I got what I wanted." He smiled smugly.

"You're such a dork." I giggled at him pushing him gently.

"You like it though." He kissed my cheek.

We sat there in silence for a bit. Seth started playing with my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's just so soft. Everything about you is so soft." He kissed my arm moving towards my neck. He gently pushed my hair to the side as he began to kiss up and down my neck nibbling every so often. "You smell good too. Like lavender."

"Seth," I moaned softly. I enjoyed his touch, but I was also nervous. I hadn't touched anyone else in so long and Seth was so different from Brock. His touch was gentle, not rough.

"I am sorry. I know you wanted to go slow, but I just can't help myself."

"Seth, just kiss me." He pulled away from me looking in my eyes for a moment, making sure I meant it. He smiled at me before he kissed me. He wrapped his fingers in my hair holding my lips against his. His other hand began to his way under my shirt.

He pulled away once his hand was on my bra. "Do you want to go further?"

I nodded catching my breath. "Yes."

He smirked his hand moving to unhook my bra. He pulled off my shirt as he got my bra the rest of the way off. His kisses moved down to my neck to my breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth as he rubbed the other one than he switched to the other one. I moaned grabbing onto his hair. He kept moving his lips lower and lower down my stomach. Seth stopped at the top of my legging, kissing the stomach above the top before he pulled them down. He pulled down my panties right after. He begin to kiss between her legs.

"Seth," I moaned trying to pull him towards my entrance. He kept teasing though. Lightly licking my folds. "Seth please," I begged. He chuckled slightly before finally pushing his tongue into my entrance. I tighten my grip on his hair keeping him there. He moved up towards my clit, slipping two fingers inside me. As his tongue hit my clit, I felt my legs begin to shake already.

"Mm," Seth moaned sending vibrations on my clit. "You taste better than I ever imagined."

I couldn't help, but giggle a bit. He moved back up towards my lips kissing me. I moved my hands down to his already hard cock. I moved to pay him back for what he did, but he pushed me back on the bed.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about that right now. He grabbed my legs putting them over his shoulders as he pushed in. The breathe was sucked out of me. He started out slow to let me adjust, but as soon as I was ready he began to thrust in harder. I couldn't stop moaning his name as he continued to hit my g-spot.

"Seth, I am close." I breathed out.

His hand went down to my clit and began to rub it. "Cum, baby, I am right behind you."

My walls squeezed around him as I came on him. Screaming his name out as I did.

He pulled out soon after cumming all over my stomach. He laid down next to me out of breathe. "Damn that was amazing. Round two?" I shook my head kissing him.

\--

I woke up the next morning in Seth's arms. I smiled as I looked over to a sleeping Seth. I kissed his head. I didn't want to move from his arms.

Suddenly I saw the time. It was eight in the morning, Fuck! "Fuck, Seth!"

"Give me a minute before another round."

"No, it's eight. Brock is going to kill me." I said rushing to get my clothes back on. I ran fingers through my hair throwing it back up. Seth didn't say or do anything he just sat there. I sighed and walked back over to him. "I am sorry." I kissed him. "I did have a good time," I told him before I flew out the door in a mad dash for mine and Brock's room.

Once I got to the door, I stopped for a second to catch my breath so my lie would make more sense. I opened the door slowly trying to act normal. Nothing could prepare me to what I saw when I opened it. The room was destroyed. It looked like a hurricane had went through it. The paintings that had once hung on the wall were now on the floor. The glass in them cracked. The sheets were ripped off the bed and thrown out on the floor. The lamp was also on the floor with a broken bulb. Clothes thrown everywhere. "What the fuck?" I said. I moved towards to start cleaning it up.

"Look, who finally showed up." Brock said his voice dark. "Where have you been?" He was standing by the door. His eyes were almost as dark as voice. His features calm though.

"I went to get something to eat."

"All night?"

"I uh-"

"You didn't think I'd find out,did you?" He said getting closer. "I saw the way you looked at him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to act all innocent." He shook his head. "I saw how you looked at him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Finn Balor."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you even think that?" I wanted to laugh at even the thought of Finn and myself.

"Did you not tell him good job after the match?" Brock was right in front of me looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes, "That's good sportsmanship."

He smacked me across the face. "Don't you ever roll your eyes at me again."

I held my face, tasting blood in my mouth. I opened my mouth to say something. I can't remember what. The next thing I know is a force is pushing me backwards against the wall. It the wall knocking my head hard. I fell to the floor grabbing the back of my head. His feet started to ram into me. The punishment for running off was already starting. I just took it. Not even bothering to fight back, it will hurt me more in the end.

\--

"Where did the bruise come from?" Seth asked when he saw a bruise on my back. We were sitting together backstage on Raw the Monday after Royal Rumble. We always met behind in most abandoned hallway we could find.

I quickly yanked down my shirt. "I fell in the shower." I lied.

"Let me look at it." I sighed turning around so he could look at my bruise. He touched it gently causing me to close my eyes to hold in a scream in pain. "This looks pretty bad, (Y/N). Maybe you should have one of the doctors check it out."

"No, no, it's fine," I said moving away from his touch.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked. His arms were crossed his chest, his eyebrow raised.

"I uh it's not like." I couldn't think of what to say. I was usually pretty good at hiding the bruises. He also hasn't been this bad since he got mad about his fight with Roman. After that fight, I didn't stick around Raw and just went straight home trying to figure out ways to end it. I never did though. That was back when the Brock I fell in love with still showed his face.

I sighed, I couldn't lie to Seth. "Brock found out I left the room last night. He thought I was with Finn and kind of freaked out."

"Why did he think it was Finn?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Apparently, I gave him a look after his match or something. Plus, I told him he did well." I shrugged.

"Has this happened before?" He asked. I stayed silent looking down at my feet. I couldn't look him in the eyes right now. I felt like I would break down if I did.

That was enough of an answer for Seth. "I'm killing him." He moved out of the hallway looking for one of the producers.

"What? Seth, no." I said pulling him back. "You can't fight Brock because of me."

"He can't just beat you like this and get away with it. It's about time someone taught him a lesson. He can't ruin the business and the girl I love. That's just too much." He pulled his arm away from me. I wanted to try and stop him again, but he was too fast. His words still echoed in my head. The business and the girl he loved? He loved me?

\--end of Flashback--

"(Y/N)? Are you there?" Seth asked snapping me away from my thoughts. I nodded. "Has he hit you again?"

"He's just been stressed with mania coming up."

"Why are you making excuses for him? There is no reason for him to be hitting you."

"I don't know." I sighed. "It's just become...normal for me, I guess." I looked down.

He grabbed my face making me look at him, "You deserve so much better than him." He put a strand of hair behind my ear. "I wish you'd leave him"

"I already told you. It's not that simple. He would kill me and you if I even tried. I am lucky he lets me walk around freely after everything." Til Seth came into the picture, I never thought of even leaving Brock. I believed his words that no one else would want after him. I actually believed I was lucky he would want me. I was so trapped in the abuse and blaming myself that I never saw the light. Now, I got someone who loves me regardless of how broken I am. He doesn't care if I am dressed up with a full face of makeup or no makeup and sweats. Hell, he thinks I am more beautiful without it.

The problem was finding a way out. Brock wasn't going to let me go. I had tried it, but he caught me.

\--flashback--

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Fuck.

"I thought you went to the gym." I gulped. I gripped the handle on my suitcase tighter. I had everything ready to go.

"Their toilets flooded, so they had to shut down. Back to my question, where do you think you're going?" He stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and started moving towards me.

"Just out with some friends."

"Funny, I don't think you need a whole wardrobe to go out with friends. You also need friends." He leaned down in my face. "Now, maybe you want me to try that answer one more time."

"It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you are trying to leave me."

"No, I-"

"You what?" He grabbed me by my throat. "Now, where did you think you could go? Who would have wanted a waste of space like you?"

I put my hands around his. Even though he wasn't squeezing yet, it would only be a matter of time. "I don't know." It was a lie. Seth and I had made a plan. I would leave tonight, spend the night in the hotel, and he would get the money to get me a ticket to go to his house in the morning.

He chuckled, "You were really going to leave me with no plan. How are you going to pay for it with no money?"

"I could get a job."

He laughed again, "Doing what? You have no skills. You haven't worked a day in your life. Before I came around you were mooching off your parents. Which sad to say, you can't even do that again since they want nothing to do with your ass."

"I will figure it out."

He clicked his tongue, "I guess you could make some good money with your pretty little mouth of yours." He moved his hand up to my face grabbing it.

I moved my head from his grip, smacking his hand away. "Fuck you, Brock."

He pushed me against the wall hard. "You are nothing without me. No one else wants you."

"Someone might." I tried my best to make my voice strong. His words still were ringing in my head.

"You're just full of jokes tonight, aren't you?" He sneered. "You actually think someone would want someone like you."

"You seem to think so. You thought I was off with Finn."

He rolled his eyes, "Finn Balor is a joke."

"Than why were you scared of him? Why were you scared I spent the night with him?"

"You really are trying to test my patience today." He put his hands on the wall around me to block me from worming my way out. "First trying to leave, now all this back talk." I could feel his hot breath against my face. I wanted to make eye contact with him. Make sure he didn't think I was intimidated by him. It was hard though. My eyes fell to the ground fast. I hated looking in his eyes more than the fact it scared me. It also hurt to see nothing of the man I once fell in love with. Just a monster. A beast. I felt like it almost hurts more than the beatings to have the man you thought loved you want to destroy everything about you.

"Nothing left to say, huh? Such a shame." He shook his head at me. "Now," he grabbed me by my hair. "You know what happens when you disobey me." He dragged me down the hallway by my hair.

"No, please, Brock, I am sorry. I didn't mean to try and leave. I don't know what I was thinking." I talked fast getting scared. I knew what was coming next and it terrified me.

"Oh trust me, after tonight you will be sorry."

\--end of flashback--

I blinked back tears, "Seth, how is this ever going to work? He will kill you if he finds out what we been doing."

"Don't worry about me. I got it covered. Just worry about you." He just held me tight for a moment kissing my head over and over again. "I am going to make this right. When is Brock's promo?"

I looked down at my watch, "Sometime after nine, I think. It is after the tag team match. Why?"

"Just watch the screen like you always do. Make sure though after this happens you keep your phone near you."

"Seth, what are you going to do?" I asked worriedly.

"Just watch." He told me, kissing the top of my head once more before he walked away.

\--Later that night--

I watched the screen just as Seth had instructed. I sat on the edge of the seat though chewing my nail. What the hell was going through his head?

Paul was talking about how Brock was going to beat Seth and how that wasn't a prediction, but a fact. Blah Blah, blah. I could care less about the boring shit Paul had to say. It was all a bunch of bullshit anyway.

BURN IT DOWN

Seth's music began to play as he walked out from the gorilla. My heart began to race as soon as I saw him come out. He had a mic in hand ready to speak. "Brock, so glad you are actually able to make it to work. I was starting to worry." Seth chuckled. "Look, all of what Paul was saying might be true. Brock has done some great things in his life. The keyword is "has". I have done some great things to. But nothing will be as great as when curb stomp you into the ground and take that belt back." The crowd roared with cheers. Seth began to make his way down the ring. "You see, Brock, the locker room isn't the only ones sick of you. No, no, the audience is sick of you. They are sick of seeing your face with the belt plastered everywhere, but never seeing you do a damn thing to prove you deserve it." Seth took a as he climbed into the ring. "You know who else is sick of you. Some of you all may have forgotten by now, but Brock has a girlfriend. Shocking I know. She is actually good-looking too. (Y/N), right?" Seth asked looking at Brock. Brock's face was deep red. His eyes were slits glaring down Seth. I had seen that face on Brock before. Seth had struck more than a nerve. He had struck several.

"She's here isn't she? But not near the ring? Or even in the gorilla? She used to be at least in the gorilla, but now she hides backstage. See even she is done with you. That's why at Mania. I am not only taking the belt back, but I am taking your girl."


	2. Part 2

Taking your girl. The words rang through my head. I couldn't hear anything else that went on. I didn't even hear Brock come in or Paul behind him trying his best to calm him down. He made a motion for Paul to leave. I didn't have to look to know he was pissed. This is what Seth meant by keep my phone on.

"What was idiot out there talking about?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. He's just trying to get in your head, Brock. I haven't spoken more than two words to him."

"No one has used you before to get in my head. Cena, Reigns, Ambrose, Balor, no one used you. Why is Seth bringing you into this match?"

"I just told you that I don't know. This is a big match. He wants to get in your head. Make sure that he has a one up on you."

Brock grabbed me up by my hair. He forced me to look in his eyes. "It better be. If I find out you and Seth have something going on you and him both are going to need an ambulance." He tighten the grip on my hair. "You are not leaving my sight til Mania. No more going to catering on your own or anywhere else. After that I want you nowhere near this place. You are staying home."

"But Brock-" I begged.

"You are staying home." He released me tossing me to the ground. He stomped out of the room leaving me alone. I heard my phone buzz. I slowly got up from the floor to see who it was. Seth. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I said kind of quiet. I wasn't sure where Brock had went or how far he had gotten. He could turn back around.

"(Y/N), thank God, I was worried about you.Did he hurt you?"

"Just tossed me around. He said I can't leave the locker room til Mania than I can't come around anymore."

"Oh, you will be back after Mania, because I will have the belt and you by my side. He will see how badly he messed up." Seth said. His tone was serious.

"What if you loose?"

"I won't."

\--

It was here. Wrestlemania. I have never been more nervous or scared in my life. Yet, I couldn't help, but feel excited. I couldn't tell if it was the natural excitement that mania brings or if it was just the chance to see Seth again. Ever since Seth told Brock he was taking the belt and me, Brock has been on edge. True to his word, he didn't let me leave his sight. I thought he just met when we were on Raw. I was wrong. When he was home, he was practically breathing down my neck. He took my cell phone away by just simply saying he pays for it, he can do as he pleases. I luckily had a chance to delete any evidence of Seth and I. He also dragged me to the gym with him a couple times with the words that he's not taking any chances. I felt more suffocated than I had ever before. I just couldn't help, but hope tonight that I would be free. It was hard to not worry about what does happen if Seth losses. Brock might lock me up in his house and throw away the key. I wanted to believe in Seth, but I couldn't stop the what ifs forming in my head.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the dress Paul had in his hands.

"What you are wearing tonight out there." Brock said smiling. His smile scared me.

"I am going out there? I thought you didn't want me to leave the locker room." I cocked my head to the side.

Brock took the dress from Paul and gave it to me. I took it from him to look at it in the mirror. There was no way Brock had picked this out. It was a a simple black dress with a pink under skirt. I couldn't see Brock picking out any dress much less one I would actually wear.

As I looked at, Brock came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You didn't think I would find out, did you?" He put hair behind my ear so he could whisper in it better. "You really did have my fooled. I really thought Rollins was just trying to get in my head til I did some digging. You may have deleted the messages, but the phone company can still give me the number you were texting constantly. You sure talk to him a lot for not knowing what's going on." He pressed his body against my back getting as close to my ear as he could. I felt chills down my spine. "That's why you are going out there tonight. You can get a front row seat to see me destroy your little boyfriend. After that, while he's in the hospital, I will make sure to send him a little video of what I do to you." He smacked my ass. "Get ready. We are first."

"I thought we weren't til later tonight."

"I gotta get the upper hand at any chance I can get. Oh, and don't even think about running off to tell your boy toy. I got guards out this door with strict orders to not let you leave til I come to get you." He told me. "Make sure you look pretty too. Put some makeup on for once." He said leaving out the door.

I fell to the floor. I couldn't help, but cry. I needed to warn Seth. I wish I had my phone still or some type of phone. Brock had already thought of that though. There was no phone in the dressing room. There was usually one somewhere, but as I looked around, I saw nothing. He wanted to make sure I couldn't contact Seth and warn him. I was confident Seth would be fine, but Brock's words scared me. The fact he wanted both Seth and I to watch while he beat us. That was something else.

I picked myself off the floor after a while. Brock would be more mad if I didn't do as he asked. He didn't need more fuel to be added to the fire he was about to unleash on Seth.

I put the dress on and some black pumps. I decided to curl my hair and pull back on side of it holding it by bobby pins.. The makeup was going to be the hard part. I didn't know how to do makeup well. I knew Brock was going to want it great so everyone can see what a beautiful girl he has. He would also want Seth to see what he can't have. It made me want to do it horrible just to spite him. The fact that Seth was there made me want to do it right though.

I was sitting just watching the ending of the pre-show when Brock came to get me. When he walked in, he looked me up and down. "Well, someone actually can make herself look pretty like she used to." I shook my head at him.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed.

He kissed my lips and I felt immediately disgusted. I didn't even kiss back. I just stood still. He didn't like that very much. He grabbed me and started dragging me to the Gorilla. He stopped dragging me when we got there.

"You better be good out there." He whispered to me. "Cost me this match and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for months." I gulped at the the thought. The music began to play and it was time to go out. Paul took my hand as we walked out behind Brock. He held it tight like he could read my mind. I didn't want to go out there. I wanted to run as far as I could from this place. My heart was racing. All the excitement, I had felt had turned into fear. What if Seth didn't win? What if I have to go back home with Brock? I had hope that Seth would win, but Brock's threats was killing that hope.

Paul let go of my hand as we got to the ring. I found a spot where I used to stand as those two got in the ring. Paul taking his belt.

Next was Seth, he came out with barely missing a beat. I watched him in what felt in slowmo. He looked so good tonight. He seemed completely unfazed by the time change.

Brock must have noticed how I was looking at him, because as soon as Seth reached the ring. He lunged for him. He didn't even let him get in the ring before he started his brutal attack on him. I covered my eyes not wanting to watch this. I couldn't watch it. Paul came up behind me and moved my hands away from my eyes. He held my hands to my side. "He wants you to see this."

Brock smashed the announcement tables sign repeatedly on Seth's back. I could see the redness start to show on Seth's back. He looked extremely hurt. The match hadn't even started and Seth looked like he could barely move. Brock threw him back in the ring. The ref began trying to make sure Seth was okay while Brock tried to get the bell rung. I tried to get out of Paul's grip to go help Seth, but he wouldn't let me. I could feel tears in my eyes as I looked his lifeless body.

Brock finally got his way and the bell was rung. The match was official now and Seth was still not moving. Brock was slowly walking to him, ready to keep this attack now.

I couldn't stay silent anymore. I had to do something. I can't just keep being weak. I had to be strong.

"SETH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I fought against Paul's grip and finally broke free and was able to get in the ring. I had never actually been in a ring before definitely not during match. My mind couldn't think of that I had to stop Brock. I ran straight for Seth where he was. I began shaking him, trying to get him to become alert. Brock grabbed me by hair pulling me up off of Seth. "What the hell do you think you are doing? He spat in my ear. "I thought I warned you." He threw me to the ropes with a snap of his wrist.

Apparently that's what woke Seth back up. He took advantage of Brock being busy with me and took him down by his leg. He knocked Brock to the ground.

"Get out now, (Y/N)." He yelled trying to get me to leave the ring. I did as he told me and jumped out the ring. I backed up a bit watch from a distance. Seth winked at me for a second before turning his attention back to Brock. Which was just in time back Brock was about ready to knock him back down. Seth was able to dodge it fast.

The match went on for a little longer. I was biting my nails just waiting for it to end. Watching them go back and forth was giving me anxiety. I wanted to turn away, but a part of me couldn't. All of sudden in the blink of an eye, the match changed. Seth had gotten the ref out of sight and went for a low blow. He punched Brock in the family jewels causing him to fall to his knees. My hands went to my face in shock. Seth took this opportunity to curb stomp him not once, not twice, but three times. Brock was out. Seth took this opportunity to take him for the pinn. 1..2..3. He had won..Seth had beat Brock. Happiness and relief filled my body. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Seth had won.

The ref handed him the belt. He seemed to be in just as much disbelief as I was. He showed off his title to all the audience for a second than ran to me. He picked me up and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed back. This whole match I had forgotten about the audience til now. They were cheering like crazy for us. Seth took my hand and ran with me up the ramp. At the top of the ramp, he did his famous move where he twirled it over his head.

Brock had gotten up by now. I could see him staring daggers at me. I didn't care for once. He could glare all he wanted, but he had lost.

Once, Seth had finished, he grabbed me picking me, he kissed me and began spinning us around. Fireworks shoot off around us. It felt magical. I never wanted this moment to end. I was free from Brock and was finally able to be with Seth without having to hide. I have never felt more happy in my life.

"I love you." Seth said as he pulled away. "I am so glad you are finally all mine." He held me tight. "He will never hurt you again." He whispered in my ear. "I will never hurt you like him. You will always be my queen." He kissed my head before he led us out the arena.


End file.
